


Yixing

by M_EXO



Series: M's writing challenge [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_EXO/pseuds/M_EXO
Summary: A small collection of Yixing drabbles from the writing challenge on my tumblr





	1. Request - Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my tumblr as well, we do lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

Request: ****Lil bit of angst with you missing Yixing and then some fluff at the end

                                                    

You tried to pay attention to the movie playing on screen, but your eyes kept flickering to your silent phone lying on the other side of the room. In an attempt to try and forget about it, you had put it somewhere you couldn’t just reach for it, but it hadn’t helped.

It had been about almost two days since you had last heard from Yixing. That in itself wasn’t unusual, he was a busy man after all and you respected that. What was unusual though was that in the days up to it, he had been weirdly distant and your conversation had been left on read, which never happened. He always replied. He always ended your conversations with something sweet, his favourite being ‘see you in my dreams tonight’.

But lately, he had been cutting your conversations short and never really giving an answer to why.

He was currently in the middle of his months’ long tour, and this was also usually the point where you found yourself missing him the most. During the beginning of the tours, you of course missed him, but you usually managed to stay positive, and when they neared their end, you could count the days until you saw him again. But the middle… waiting and missing.

And Yixing knew that, so he always made sure to stay in contact with you as much as possible, never letting you think he had forgotten about you.

So this… complete radio silence and your last message left on read. You didn’t know what to think and your mind went to some dark places.

Did something happen to him? Was he hurt? Or had he become tired of your whiny ass and had decided he couldn’t do it anymore?

You shook your head and tried to focus back on the movie again. You wouldn’t let your mind go there. You trusted him, you had to. He had never given you any reason not to.

But you had stupidly decided to choose some rom-com and when you saw the main couple finally getting together, sharing a romantic kiss in the rain, you felt tears starting to well up and slowly roll down your cheeks. You just felt so lost. And you felt angry and frustrated with yourself for even doubting him in the first place.

You didn’t know how long you sat there, not really crying but tears continuously running down your cheeks. It felt kind of good to just let it out.

There was a knock on your door and you frowned. It was quite late so you weren’t sure if you should open or not. You wiped your tears away and tip-toed into the hallway just as there was another knock. It was light and not threatening, but you were still wary.

A glance through the peephole had you freezing on the spot. There was no way. You must have been seeing things.

Slowly you opened the door to find Yixing standing in the hall, looking as real as everything else around him. He was wearing a suit that looked slightly crumbled, probably from his long flight, but he lit up when he saw you standing in the doorway.

In a dramatic flourish, he brought his hand up from where he had been hiding it behind his back, revealing a rose that he brought up to his nose before holding it out for you with a teasing wink.

You just stared blankly at him, a whirlwind of emotions going through you. You were over the moon that he was actually there, right in front of you, but having been left to wonder if he was okay had really hurt.

When you couldn’t figure out just what to feel, you burst into tears, Yixing’s eyes widening in alarm at your sudden change of mood.

He quickly tried to pull you into a hug, stuttering through soothing words to try and calm you down, but you weakly swatted at him.

  “You’re so stupid,” you cried into his shoulder. “I thought something had happened to you!”

  “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, hand running up and down your back calmingly. “I just wanted to surprise you. Please don’t cry, it breaks my heart. I didn’t think you’d worry that much, I’m sorry.”

  “Of course I worry about you, you idiot,” you huffed, giving him a weak slap on the arm. “It’s the only thing I do when you’re away.”

  “Well, I’m here now,” he said softly, pulling back a little to look you in the eyes. He cupped your face in his hands, gently wiping away your tears with his thumbs. “So please don’t worry anymore. I have a couple of days off, so I took the first plane home.”

You clung to him the whole night as you slept, afraid it had all been a dream and that he would be gone when you woke up. But when you did wake up, you were greeted with a sweet smile and a soft kiss. He really was home.


	2. Request - I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: y/n just broke up with boyfriend and Yixing comes to comfort her and ends up confessing. Lil bit of angst with a fluffy end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

                                                    

You stared blankly at the wall, body and mind numb. Your head was pounding and your eyes felt dry and irritated from having cried for what felt like hours. But your tears had dried out along with your sadness. And now you were just… numb.

The son of a bitch dumped you. Over text. After two years together. Apparently, he had met someone else that ‘he actually liked’. He sent those words so easily like he hadn’t just crushed your heart.

Was it something you had done? You had really thought you were happy together, while he had apparently been unhappy with you. It must have been something you did wrong.

A whimpering sob shook your body as you curled into a ball, hugging your legs to your chest. No tears fell as you cried this time and your head felt like it was about to explode. You felt pathetic but you couldn’t stop.

You were vaguely aware of what sounded like your front door opening, but it was only when someone touched your shoulder and you looked up to find Yixing’s concerned face that you realized it hadn’t been in your head.

  “Yixing?” you asked, voice hoarse and nearly a whisper. “What are you doing here?”

  “I heard what happened,” he said, crouching down beside you to look you in the eye. “I’m so sorry. You deserved better than a text.”

You lower lip wobbled at the mention and Yixing quickly pulled you down into a hug, both of you now on the floor. He ran a hand up and down your back soothingly as he quietly shushed you. “Let it out,” he mumbled while you sobbed into his shoulder. “I’m here.”

He sat with you until you finally stopped crying. He then led you out onto your couch, gently sitting you down before getting you a large glass of water and some painkillers. None of you spoke while you sipped the water, but just having him there beside you helped you calm down.

  “Did you know?” you asked quietly after a while. When Yixing looked confused you glanced up at him, “That he had someone else?”

Shaking his head vehemently, Yixing grabbed one of your hands, looking straight into your eyes. “I swear I didn’t know anything. If I had, he would’ve ended up with a black eye after you had been the one to dump him.”

Nodding, you stayed quiet for a little while again. Then in a small voice, you asked, “Yixing, is there something wrong with me?”

  “ _What?_ ” Yixing asked in disbelief. “Y/N of course not! Why would you even think that?”

 “Then why didn’t he choose me?” you felt pathetic as your eyes began to sting with tears that couldn’t fall. “There must be something wrong with me.”

  “Y/N no,” Yixing said, voice now soft. He got off the couch and kneeled in front of you instead, taking both of your hands in his. “I promise you, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect. He was the one who couldn’t see that.”

  “How do you know?” you mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Yixing hesitated and when you glanced up, he was the one avoiding looking at you. He looked conflicted, almost a little pained, and you straightened up a little in concern. “Yixing?”

He sighed and finally looked you in the eyes. “I’m not saying this because I expect something, I know you really did love him and you need time,” he started, voice soft as he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over the back of your hand. “But… I love you. I have for a while now. And seeing you like this, doubting yourself because of some jackass, hurts me. Because you deserve the world.”

You didn’t know how to feel. Out of everything he could have said, you didn’t think it would be this. The two of you had been friends for years, even before he became famous and he had still always made time to see you. He was around idols and supermodels on every job and yet… he loved you?

  “Yixing, I – “ you started, but he cut you off with a wistful smile.      

  “Y/N, it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. Like I said, I don’t expect anything and you can forget this ever happened if it makes it easier for you,” he said. “But please don’t ever doubt that you are worthy of being loved. Someday, if you’ll let me, I’ll make sure you never forget.”

And, a couple of years later, when he met you at the end of the aisle, he repeated the promise that he had already kept since even before your first date.


	3. Request - We're done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Anon❤  
> Request: angsty, breakup scenario with Yixing. Yixing’s ex keeps running back to him and he’s always too nice to say no even if he has to cancel with his now S/O. He feels guilty and wants to stay friends with his ex because they had known each other for so long. The new S/O is tired of it and breaks up. Maybe an open ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M
> 
> (I typed this with my hayfever taking like 60% of my vision, so I am so sorry for potential mistakes)

                                                                  

_Sorry baby, something came up. Another time, I promise_ ❤

Alright then. The hour you had just spent getting ready for your first date in months had just been wasted then. No worries. You knew he had been really busy with work lately, spending long nights in the studio, so this was probably another one of them. You were disappointed, yes, but you understood. His work meant everything to him.

So you went through the process of removing your make-up, washing out the products from your meticulously styled hair and getting into your pyjamas.

Allowing you to feel sorry for yourself, you dove into a pint of ice cream and put on your favourite drama as you curled up on the couch.

An hour or two passed when your phone buzzed and you absentmindedly checked who had texted you.

_Was Yixing not supposed to be with you tonight? ****_

It was from one of your best friends and along with the message was a link that took you to some celebrity tabloid update blog.

The spoon slipped from your hand, landing noisily in the ice cream bowl as you stared at the photos. It was clearly Yixing, there was no doubt about it. And he was with his ex, both coming out from some restaurant. They were clearly trying to shield their faces, but you were absolutely sure it was them.

He bailed on your date for his ex!?  

A ball of ice slowly formed in your stomach, your eyes stinging with tears. But you refused to cry. You had already cried enough. Because this wasn’t the first time something like it had happened.

Whenever something bad happened in his ex’s life, she would come running right back to Yixing to get comfort. And because he was the nicest person on the planet – and because he still felt bad about breaking up with her as they did share a long history –  he felt the need to be there for her.

Now, you didn’t want to be that person that would forbid him to see his friends, though you didn’t like the thought of them meeting. But when he had started ending your already rare video calls early to talk to her, even sometimes cancelling your dates to meet up with her… you had spent many days crying yourself to sleep.

He wouldn’t cheat on you, you knew he was better than that. But this… this was just as bad. Because you also knew that the ex knew exactly what she was doing and she was doing it on purpose. Yixing was too naïve to see it though.

Your friend texted you again but you threw your phone away from you, not wanting to see the pictures again.

It hurt so much to see him with her. And why hadn’t he told you? You would have at least pretended to understand. Did he think you weren’t going to find out?

You loved him more than anything. But you couldn’t do this anymore.

So you picked up your phone again and called him, knowing he was still with her. But you had to do this now. Otherwise, you were going to give in to what your heart was telling you and give him another chance. Like you always did.

  “Y/N?” Yixing asked as he picked up, sounding like he was surprised you had called him.

  “You’re with her, aren’t you?” you asked, voice small and shaky. His pause confirmed what you already knew and you swallowed around the growing lump in your throat, your vision getting blurry from tears.

  “Well, you can tell her that she’s won,” you said, voice breaking as the tears finally started to fall. “I can’t do this anymore. I won’t ask you not to see her again, I can’t decide that for you. But it hurts so much that I’m always your second choice because I love you so much. But I can’t…I give up. We’re done.”

  “W-wait, Y/N, listen to me – “ but you ended the call, not wanting to hear what he had to say.  

You let yourself break and hugged your knees to your chest as you cried. It wasn’t supposed to end like that. He was someone you had dreamed of a future with, someone you could see yourself grow old next to. He had been your endgame. But if you had continued to let him choose his ex over you, you would have grown to resent him and you would rather leave him than let that happen.

Loud knocking on your door woke you up and you blinked, eyes dry and head hurting from having cried so much. You had no idea how long you had been sleeping, having cried yourself to sleep on the couch.

It was in the middle of the night, so there was only one person it could be. You had half a mind to just ignore him, but you found yourself going to open the door anyway.

Yixing looked like hell, hair sticking up all over the place and face white as a sheet, eyes slightly red and it looked like had been crying too. He was panting like he had run all the way up the stairs.

You stood in the doorway, not letting him in. It was hard for you to look at him.

  “I’m sorry,” he said slightly out of breath. “I should have told you. Or – no, I shouldn’t have gone at all. You just always seemed like you understood because you never said anything, but I should have known.”

  “Of course I wasn’t,” you mumbled. “Would you have been okay with me hanging out with my ex?”

He paused, eyes widening slightly as if the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. He then sighed, shoulders dropping. “No. I wouldn’t. God, I’m so stupid. I’m so sorry.” There was a pause. “You – you do know that I never cheated on you right? I swear to you, I would never. I know this was horrible of me, but I promise you, we never did anything but talk. She had some really bad relationships and…” he trailed off, knowing you didn’t really care.  

You nodded, biting your lip as you felt like you were about to start crying again. It was harder to leave him when he was right there. “I know you wouldn’t. I trust you. But I don’t trust her and I never understood why you did.”  

This time, unlike times before when you had tried to bring it up, he didn’t even defend her. He just sighed again, looking utterly defeated.

  “I’ve really fucked up, haven’t I,” he then said, sounding almost like he was talking to himself. When you didn’t say anything, he looked you in the eyes and you nearly started crying as you saw that he was about to cry as well.

  “Is there no chance for me at all?” he asked, voice breaking a little.

Though you were tempted to forgive him then and there, you knew it shouldn’t be this easy. He had to prove that it was going to change. You needed some time to find yourself. So you shook your head and he let out a shaky breath, the first tear spilling over.

  “I’m sorry,” you whispered.

  “No, don’t be,” he said, shaking his head as he wiped away the tear. “It was my own fault. Just… know that I love you more than anything. I am so sorry.”

  “I love you too.” You were both crying now and as you closed the door, you sank to the floor.    


	4. Number 76 - "You are one hell of a guy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://guardians-of-exo.tumblr.com/) as well, I make lots of fun EXO stuff!xx  
> ~ M

 

It had been a long week. Work sucked worse than usual and you didn’t even have your boyfriend home to comfort you. He was off working hard on another huge project of his and while you were extremely proud of him, you missed him. A lot.

He tried to text and call but some times he went radio silent for days. You knew he didn’t do it on purpose, sometimes he just got so caught up in work that he forgot about the outside world. You also knew that it would kill him if he found out just how much it actually hurt you. But he would never give up his dream for you and you would never even think of asking him to do it. It was part of who he was and you loved it as much as you missed him.

His work was a package deal, you had known that from the beginning. Though it was hard to remind yourself of that on the third day of complete radio silence.

You sighed as you let yourself into your shared apartment. The bathtub was calling your name and you couldn’t wait to get into a clean pair of pyjamas so you could spend the rest of the day on the couch.

When you opened the door though, you were greeted with a string of fairy lights leading into the darkness of your apartment. Oh?

Heart hammering in your chest, you dropped your bag and coat on the floor and slowly started following the fairy lights. Was it really…?

As you entered the living room, rose petals joined the fairy lights on the floor and you looked around in awe. Candles and fairy lights covered every single surface of the room giving the whole room an almost magical glow.

The coffee table was stacked with your favourite sweets, fruits, cakes – anything and everything you loved.

   “Y/N.”

Yixing was standing in the doorway to your kitchen, wearing a dark blue tuxedo. In his hand was a small, velvet box.

   “No way.” Tears were already streaming down your face, your hands shaking as you tried to wipe them away.

   “Y/N,” Yixing repeated; a soft smile on his face as he walked over. He gently grabbed your hands and brought them up to his lips to kiss the back. “I missed you so much while I was away this time and I realized that… I realized that I couldn’t leave you again without you knowing just how much I love you.

I know my work is a lot and you deserve better than someone who is away most of the time. But you always support me the best you can, and I would not have been able to do what I do without you. You mean everything to me.”

He got down on one knee and you couldn’t hold back your crying any longer, breaking into full-on sobs. It was really happening.

   “If I promise to do better, to be there for you as much as you are there for me -” Yixing’s voice broke and he quickly wiped away a tear from the corner of his eye, clearing his throat. “Y/N, I will spend the rest of my life doing my best to show you, just how much you mean to me. Will you marry me?”

   “That’s a stupid question,” you cried. “Of course I will.”

Yixing let out a breath like he had actually been worried you would say no, and you couldn’t hold yourself back. You threw yourself down into his arms, crying into his shoulder. He hugged you close, pressing his face into your neck and you could feel him crying.

   “Only you would leave me on radio silence for three days and then pull something like this,” you laughed through your sobs, squeezing him hard. “You’re one hell of a guy. But I guess that’s why I love you.”

He pulled away to look at you, eyes wide like he had only just realized now how long it had been since you last spoke. “Oh my god, Y/N, I’m so –“

   “Don’t,” you interrupted him, cuddling back up to him. “I know you don’t do it on purpose. But I really missed you, so let me hug you. ”

   “I can do that,” he laughed, squeezing you tightly to his chest.

It was only after you had spent almost an hour on the floor that both of you realized that you hadn’t even looked at the ring yet. You weren’t even surprised to see that he had found the perfect ring for you.   


End file.
